Her Last Stand
by DarkGoddess2002
Summary: The night Lily and James dies. Lily's POV. Touch of HHR.


A/N I've always wanted to write something about the night that Lily and James died.

A HUGE word of thanks to my absolutely wonderful beta SerpentClara because without her there would have been so many mistakes it's not funny. Any mistakes are mine, I did add a few things after she zipped it back to me.

Disclaimer: All rights belong to JKR, her publishers and the WB.

**Her Last Stand**

From the time we decided to enter the war we knew we would be in danger. We knew that blood would be spilt, that if it was necessary we might have to die. We had watched as friends, family and colleagues fell. We heard the screams of the victims of a madman. We felt his power, his darkness. We fought him and only sheer luck saved us from joining the others he had killed.

The whole house shakes from the battle going on downstairs. James is a powerful wizard and he is very skilled but what chance does he have against Voldemort?

I glance at Harry, my darling boy. He was an accident, a glorious mistake that I both love and regret at the same time. Never should have been brought into this world. I don't know how he was conceived; we used so many spells to prevent pregnancy. We agreed not to have children When we joined the Order. After all, what right did we have to endanger a child?

Still I love him more than anything else in this world. My tiny miracle… how I wish I could see him grow up.

A flash of green light draws my attention to the door and I hear a thump. I gasp in anguish, the weight of my grief making my chest tighten in pain. I wish I could lie to myself and say that James is the one who was victorious but I can't fool myself. I feel it in my bones, I my very soul. The crushing pain of knowing…

James is dead.

I want to scream, to throw myself to the ground and wail out my agony. But I can't; I don't need to because I know that soon I will join him, we will be free of the turmoil of this war.

No, I will not grieve for James, or for myself. I am not afraid to die. I am not afraid to go on to the next great adventure.

What I fear is the world I leave my son in. Because I know he will survive; the same instinct that tells mothers that their children are in danger tells me that he will be fine. How he will be safe is beyond me but I know it as surly as I know that James is dead.

I crouch down in front of Harry and smile at him; he's such a brave boy. I kiss his forehead, feeling a swell of love for my child. I close my eyes and wish only for good things to happen for him. I wish he will be kept safe; I wish he will love and be loved in return. I wish for a world where fear doesn't rule.

I spin around with a gasp when the door crashes in. I glare at the man who has killed my husband and will soon kill me.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" I cry.

Voldemort smirks coldly at me. "Stand aside, you foolish girl, stand aside now!" he roars, his wand pointed threateningly at me.

But I can't let him near my son. "Not Harry, please no, take me instead, kill me instead," I plead. Anything, take my own life, just not my Harry. "Not Harry! Please have mercy, have mercy."

It' useless, I know: he is a man without mercy, without compassion, without a heart. The desperate cries of a mother are not going to sway him. But I have to try. Harry will live this night; I know he will, if maybe I can stall just a little longer.

Voldemort laughs cruelly at my plea.

I scream, not in fear but in rage that I can do nothing. How I long to wipe that smug look off his face.

He raises his wand and I see a flash of green light.

The killing curse rips though me, and in that instant I see Harry's life.

I see my sister not abusing him, but not treating him like a son. I see his pain, his joy, everything.

I see when Hagrid comes, when he meets his first friend, and the girl he will fall in love with. I see him come face to face with Voldemort in his first year and again in his second. I watch him and his friend free Sirius. I see him as he fights a dragon, rescues a friend, and is forced to help bring back Voldemort.

I watch him fight a man who is older and far better trained in a cruel parody of a duel then escape and in the process manage to fulfil a boy's last wish. I watch as he is ridiculed for trying to tell the world that Voldemort is back. I watch him teach his friends then lead them. I watch him see the worst in his own father…

I watch his first kiss with his first crush. I watch as he witnesses the murder of the only father he ever knew, as learns some of Voldemort's secrets, and as he dates his first girlfriend. I watch him watch as a man he hates kills his mentor.

I watch his pain as he takes on the task of saving the world. I watch his battles against Death Eaters and I witness him fall in love with his best friend.

I watch him in his final battle and I watch him win.

I am an unseen, but felt guest as his marries the love of his life. I see his smile when Hermione tells him that she is going to have a baby. I watch him as he holds his little girl for the first time, then I watch him holding the next four children they have. I watch him grow old, I watch him holding his first grandchild.

And finally I watch him die one hundred and forty years from today with his wife at his side, surrounded by people who love him.

I see all this and know my death was worth it.

Fin

A/N Okay that was depressing but now I've got it out of my system. And I couldn't resist the urge to put HHR in.


End file.
